theworldofmundifandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Log
Current Campaign Session 5 Our heroes, confronted by a mummy, swiftly leaped into action. Slinging spells and swords, they dispatched the fowl creature. The group went through to an adjoining room, where they found 4 fires burning. One after the other, each member oft he party stared into the fire and fell unconscious. That is, everyone but INSERT WHO DIDNT DO IT HERE. The group then split up. Dorian and Ronan went into the forest to hunt. Viviana and INSERT AVAS CHARACTER NAME HERE went up a level of the stronghold to sleep. Thorin, Korge and Zygarod stayed in the room they encountered the mummy in, searching for something they could make use of. Thorin found a staff with a snake figure on it. When he spoke a word, the staff turned into a snake that he could control. Other than the staff, they did not find much. After they finished their respective activities, our heroes regrouped and returned to exploring Rottweiler. Session 4 Our heroes began to dive into the depths of Rottweiler. They encountered some blue gold, with dead bodies strewn around it. Ronan Elaria, the half-elf monk, tried to take some of the gold. As soon as he touched a piece of it, his body fell limp. Dead. Thorin hurried over to his deceased friend, and prayed. Vita, the lord of life, heard his call. Upon seeing Ronan dead, he declared him the chosen one. He charged Thorin with protecting Ronan, the chosen one. The life deity rose Ronan from the veil. Upon learning how his friend had saved him, Ronan pledged to not let Thorin die. Our heros continued exploring the stronghold, and eventually made their ways down to the second level, to a crossroads. Thorin led the way down one of the halls, coming to a boarded up door way. Ripping the boards off, the group swept into the room. Thorin scanned, and found a mummy staring back at him, Session 3 Our heroes made their escape from the Copper Pot, after having just killed a man. On their way out they grabbed the nearest half-orc, believing him to be their friend. They later found out he was not, in fact, their friend. However, he was interested in continuing to adventure with them. They party made their way into the forest to the old goblin camp they had raided. They rested there for the night, licking their wounds. At dawn, they set out for Rottweiler, the goblin stronghold they had learned about. After days of travel, they stumbled upon a diseased goblin, with eyes bleeding dark blood. They dispatched the goblin, though they believe two of their rank may have been infected. They finished their journey to the stronghold. Dorian, disguised as a goblin, went to investigate the stone shack standing in the middle of the field. After finding nothing, the rest of the group joined her. Ronan began to bash the stones, throwing himself against the rocks. This caused trauma in which Ronan passed out and visited the Astral Sea and the Plane of Water. The grouped rested in the woods, giving Thorin enough time to impregnate his love interest, Viviana. The group made the descent into the stronghold, where they found the Boots of Death.